


Only If For A Night

by hexedmaiden



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Flirting, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: Zeek's best friend Sandy drags him along to her bachelorette party, where he crashes into a beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Font Demon/Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Zeek sits in his car parked outside of the poorly named strip club, Glory Holes, the neon red lights of the sign illuminate his car. He grabs the pack of cigarettes from the dash and taps it against his open palm. He takes the cigarette that falls into his hand and pulls the cigarette lighter to light it. He throws the pack back up on the dash and brings the burning red light to the tip.

He inhales lightly on the filter for a second before pulling the lighter away to take in a deep breath. The warm smoke curls in his lungs before he exhales out of his nose. The smoke drifts through the driver's side window he has rolled down an inch. His finger taps the steering wheel. He hates bars.

He takes the cigarette from his mouth and flicks the ash into the car’s ashtray before taking another long drag. He watches as a dark compact Toyota pulls in and three people step out of the car. The driver, Sandy, is why he’s here. He snuffs it out in the tray then gets out of the car.

“Zeek! There you are! Thanks for coming, dear.” Sandy pulls him into a hug, patting him on the back. Her white hair looks red in the lights of the parking lot.

“Hey. It’s the least I could do.” Zeek replies. It’s Sandy’s bachelorette party. Zeek had known Sandy for a couple of years since they started to work together. Sandy worked with him until she left to travel to Europe for a year. When Sandy got back she was engaged to a woman named Khan. Zeek was surprised, Sandy had never mentioned being interested in someone or people in general. But, Zeek was happy for his close friend nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

After handing the bouncer $20 apiece for the cover charge they enter a large room doused in blue and purple lighting. To the left sat the bar where bartenders were busy mixing drinks. What Zeek was most surprised by was the mix of masc and femme presenting dancers as well as some who were a bit more ambiguous.

Zeek watched as one of the dancers held a try above her head to get through the crowd to bring drinks to a table before coming over to them and getting their party of four seated near the main stage.

She took their drink orders and took back off to the bar. She returned, handing each a beer and Zeek, water with lemon. Zeek’s eyes moved about the room checking out some of the dancers. A gorgeous redhead caught his attention. He took to one of the side stages in the room.

His features were delicate and his toffee-colored skin was illuminated in lavender. His outfit was made of straps and buckles that criss crossed over his chest. The shoes he wore almost had him on the tips of his toes. Instead of just staring at him Zeek made the move to get up to go over to her. He doesn’t make it far when a brunette knocks into him. Spilling his drink down the front of his shirt.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” He exclaims, grabbing napkins from a nearby table and begins to pat him down.

“You’re fine, I should have been watching where I was going,” Zeek says loud enough that hopefully, the man can hear. Zeek sits his cup down taking a napkin from him looking into smoldering dark brown eyes lined in black eyeliner. 

“Can I get you a new drink?” The man asks, his tongue licks red painted lips. Zeek’s eyes flick down tracking the movement.

“Um, no thanks, it was only water.” Zeek gives the brunette a polite smile. The dancer reaches up to his neck, where a spiked choker sits to fiddle with the small silver chain that hangs from it. Zeek bites his lip looking down at the dancer’s cleavage.

“I’m Monkey by the way” Monkey introduces himself sticking his hand out that isn’t full of wet napkins for Zeek to shake.

“Your name is very pretty. I’m Zeek.” He takes Monkey’s hand in his to find his warm skin velvet to the touch. He blushes when his mind begins to think about Monkey’s lips. There’s just something about Monkey that pulls him in. But, before he can say anything another dancer walks up to Monkey to let him know he’s needed on the main stage in two minutes.

“Sorry, I gotta get back to work, but come find me if you need anything.” He saunters away and Zeek watches the way his small plaid skirt sways with his hips, the cheeks of his ass peeking from underneath. Just enough to tease. Zeek feels like a man stranded in the desert with no water.

He goes back to his seat and waits. He gets teased by Sandy who caught the entire exchange. Zeek pouts a little embarrassed to be caught. The jokes don’t last long when the DJ announces Monkey to the stage. Zeek watches as he walks to the pole in beat to the song. He grabs the pole with his hand, lifting off the ground a little to twirl around the pole to the front.

Zeek watches as he rolls his body against the metal pole. Monkey slides to his knees and starts to touch down his chest. The small white knotted school girl top is barely holding on. Zeek shifts in his seat when Monkey locks eyes with his. His hands slide down his body until he’s on all fours. Monkey slides his knees apart and pushes his ass against the pole. He flings his hair back in ecstasy.

Zeek can’t help the stirring in his jeans as he watches him. He moves onto his back, his body arches up into a backbend that turns into a handstand. The little plaid skirt falls with gravity. Revealing black lacy panties that do not conceal anything. His muscular legs split before he brought one down to stand upright against the pole. He bent at the waist to touch his toes, throwing a look over their shoulder when the song ended.

As soon as Monkey leaves the stage Zeek is on his feet searching for him. He sees him come out from a door near the DJ booth. His eyes immediately find Zeek’s and Monkey grins widely as he approaches Zeek.

“Did you enjoy the show?” He asks standing so close Zeek can feel the heat radiating from the shorter man’s body.

“Y-yeah! You were amazing.” He returns his smile.

“I bet you say that to all the boys.” Monkey jokes twirling a finger in his hair.

“Just you.” Zeek flirts. Monkey puts a hand on his arm.

“Do you want a dance?” He asks those brown eyes look up at him through long eyelashes. Zeek leans in to whisper.

“I want whatever you’ll let me have.”


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey pulls Zeek into a private room. The lights are dim and the music from the main room is loud enough to filter in. There was a comfortable single chair against a wall of mirrors. Opposite of the mirrored wall a black leather couch. A little table sat near it. On top were some tissues and condoms.

Monkey pushes Zeek onto the couch and straddles his hips. Zeek’s hands go to the dancer’s hips to steady him. Monkey starts to rock his hips against Zeek’s.

“What do you want?” Monkey asks and Zeek looks down where the brunette’s skirt is bunched upon his hips. His thick golden beige thighs exposed in Zeek’s lap.

“Take your skirt off.” Zeek requests and Monkey stops his movements to kneel over him. His arms go behind his back to unzip the skirt that he then holds out away from them to drop to the floor. “Now your shirt.”

Monkey’s fingers undo the knot at the front; he shrugs off the fabric leaving him in just his panties. Zeek’s hands caress his thighs making Monkey shiver in his lap.

“Is this okay?” Zeek softly asks his thumbs rubbing circles on the inside of his thigh.

“Yeah,” Monkey sighs, rubbing his ass on Zeek’s crotch. His hand grips the leather headrest near Zeek’s head. “Please, touch me.”

“Tell me. Tell me where to touch you.” Zeek moves his hands up his thigh. His long fingers slide under the elastic of Monkey’s panties tracing around the leg holes. The dancer whimpers above him.

“Everywhere.” Monkey moans. Zeek’s fingers move to the globes of his ass and Monkey pushes back into Zeek’s hands. Zeek pulls him closer to kiss his toned stomach, licking and sucking the flesh there. Zeek’s fingers squeeze his ass and moans when Monkey’s fingers comb through his hair. His mouth moves up his flat chest to latch onto a dusty brown nipple.

“Ah, Zeek!” Monkey hisses and rubs his cock against Zeek’s jeans. Zeek’s finger slides between Monkey’s cheeks tracing down the thin fabric nestled there. He stops when he brushes Monkey’s hole making him buck in his hands.

“Please.” The brunette begs him. He presses his finger against the hole before he starts rubbing it up and down over the fabric.

Monkey pulls Zeek’s hair, tilting his head back from the dancer’s chest. Monkey’s mouth descends upon his. The kiss is desperate and full of fire. Zeek can taste the artificial flavor of strawberries from Monkey’s lips.

“Will you fuck me like this?” He asks panting into Zeek’s mouth.

“I’ll fuck you however you want, Monkey.” Zeek kisses the underside of his jaw. He moans, squirming in Zeek’s lap.

“Finger me in your lap until I’m crying.” Monkey whispers into Zeek’s ear who swears under his breath.

“Yeah? Open your mouth, baby, I need you to get my fingers nice and wet.” and Monkey does. Zeek slides his fingers across the wet velvet of Monkey’s tongue and watches as Monkey closes his mouth around his fingers. Those red lips wrapped around his fingers and the way Monkey bobs their head almost made him cum.

Feeling that his fingers are coated well enough he pulls the fabric to the side before he slides a finger inside of him. Monkey gasps at the intrusion in pleasure. After sometime Zeek slides in a second finger and Monkey tucks his face into Zeek’s neck. He crooks his fingers to rub over the brunette’s prostate making him clench around his fingers.

“Your fingers, ah! Harder.” Monkey whined into his neck and Zeek obeys. He presses down harder, rubbing over that spot inside of Monkey.

“You’re a pretty little thing, you know that? I could fuck you like this all night.”

“Oh god, please.”

“I’d love to take you home and fuck you slow and deep into the mattress.”

“Mmm, ah! Please, I’m so close!”

“Touch yourself, sweetheart.”

Monkey reaches between them and into his panties to fuck his fist. He pants hard and heavy against Zeek’s neck. He can feel Monkey’s lips and teeth brush against the flesh there. His movements grow more erratic in his lap until Monkey shudders against him. Zeek continues to fuck Monkey until another shudder racks his body.

Zeek slowly removes his fingers from Monkey’s body and reaches for a tissue to wipe his hand off on. He reaches for another one for Monkey who takes it with a thanks and slides half off his lap into the seat next to him. After wiping himself off he pulls Zeek into a kiss making the two of them tip over. Monkey lands flat on his back on the couch giggling happily as Zeek tries not to crush him.

“Let me take care of you now.” Monkey’s hands travel to Zeek’s belt. He makes quick work getting Zeek’s cock out of his underwear and jeans. He tugs at Zeek to move up his body until Zeek’s cock is at Monkey’s lips. He opened his mouth, flicking his tongue against the head a few times before wrapping his red lips around it. Zeek watches as Monkey’s cheeks hollow around his cock. Monkey’s hand wraps around the shaft that he can’t get into his mouth, slowly stroking Zeek as he licks and sucks.

“Christ, you could be a fuckin porn star, you know that?”

Monkey hums around his cock making Zeek hunch over spilling down Monkey’s throat. Which Zeek profusely apologizes for not giving a warning. Monkey waves it off, licking his lips. Zeek tucks himself back into his clothes and lays next to the dancer on the couch.

“Is it stupid to ask to see you again, outside of the club I mean?” Zeek asks.

“I’d love that. Besides, I think you promised to take me home and fuck me into your mattress?”

“I did and I don’t make promises that I don’t intend to keep.”

“I have the day off tomorrow if you want to get coffee or dinner.”

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden


End file.
